A User in Mainframe, Again!
by Rebecca Hb
Summary: Viola P. Stormlord arrives in Mainframe and wows everybody. MarySue Parody


**A User in Mainframe, Again?!**

A/N: This is a parody of Jo Ann Montgomery's fics. It is also a sequel to my DBZ Mary Sue parody. Check out my author page if you want to see it.

* * *

Viola P. Stormlord was an eleven-year-old half-Nameck/half-Saiyan. Thus, she was a light green color and had antennae. She had, fortunately, not inherited her mother's tail; she had inherited her mother's Saiyan power-trip ability, her brown hair, and her dark blue eyes. She was currently wearing a white Earth Day t-shirt, tight jeans, and her hair in a ponytail.

Viola acted remarkably different from your average eleven-year-old.

Viola had finished typing up her essay on rainforest conservation and leaned back. Mrs. Neff had assigned the paper just recently, asking that they write about something that mattered to them. Well, what mattered to Viola was the environment; despite her mother's best efforts, she had grown into an ecologically-minded person.

There was nothing else she especially needed to do right now, so she opened up her Reboot fanfic. Smiling, she started the long and boring editing process.

Unfortunately, at that very moment, a piece of radioactive meteorite struck the shelf over her head, knocked her mother's assorted chemicals upon Viola's head, and then the meteorite hit her head. Then she was struck by lightning. The combination of her own natural energy, the radioactivity, and the electricity jolted her into her computer and the cyber city of Mainframe.

* * *

Viola woke with a start. She looked around in confusion. Where on Earth was she? She had never heard of a city that looked like it was computer-generated...

Suddenly, the genius that she had inherited from her mother hit her with a wet fish. The sight of the blue sprite looking at her in concern only confirmed it. She was in Mainframe.

"Hello," the blue man said. He smiled and held out a hand to help her up.

She gratefully accepted. Mom had always taught her to be polite, even to evil ecology destroyers. "Hi. I'm Viola Stormlord."

"I'm Bob," he said. He gestured to the people around him. "And these are Dot, Welman, Phong, and Hexadecimal. And you're the User."

She blinked. "Okay... But how did I get here?"

"We do not know, my child," Phong paused to adjust his glasses. "Perhaps the Programmer felt we needed a great deal of aid to fight Daemon."

Viola shuddered. "Yeah, she sounds like a real problem."

Dot gave her a calculating look. "As a User, you could surely defeat Daemon."

"Yeah, but that would just create a new timeline. It wouldn't fix anything in the "official" one. And Mom told Me that creating new timelines is pointless, because then you're not really helping yourself in any way. Although, Dad says that sometimes it's worth it to create a timeline that's better than your own," Viola said rapidly.

Dot parsed the monologue first. "Yes, but do you really think that the "official" timeline would have you in it?"

"No..."

"Then, since you've already created an alternate timeline, you might as well make sure it's a pleasant place."

"I'm not even sure if I can actually do anything special here," Viola said with a warning smile. She thought for a moment, then waved her hand at the city.

To the amazement of the Mainframers, the entire city was replaced by a beautiful rain forest. Viola looked extremely pleased with herself. "I'd like to see those evil tree-killers get at this rain forest."

"Impressive. But can you resist the Word?" Said a soft voice with a French accent.

Viola stared at the floating, pale pink woman. She had a measurable ki! How the HFIL did a piece of electronics have measurable ki?

"Daemon!" The Mainframers cried as one in a loud voice and then went silent.

Daemon just smiled beatifically. "There is no need for fear. I have come to spread the Word." Daemon landed gently and then her Magic Boots went into action. A green glow spread outward engulfing and infecting everything in the cyber jungle.

Viola just stood there, uninfected..

Daemon looked at her in puzzlement. "Why have you resisted the Word?"

"You think you can infect Me? You are not Me, and your infection does not make Me more powerful or more beautiful so it cannot happen. This is about Me, not about you." Viola smiled cockily.

"You think to resist the Word?" Daemon said with a contemptuous smile. "Even if you do, you will not survive when the Time comes."

Viola ignored the eerily smiling Mainframers and stared out at the jungle she had created. She could see the chartreuse green veins from here. A great rage was building inside of her, and she welcomed it. Her hair flashed green and her clothes changed into a green Earth First t-shirt and tight, green jeans.

"What is this?" Daemon asked.

"I am the Green Angel, and I will punish you, evildoer!" Viola said calmly. She flew forward suddenly and thrust her hand into Daemon's stomach. A green glow traveled up her arm and into the supervirus. Daemon exploded spectacularly.

Viola turned back to the infected Mainframers. "Now, how would Mom do this?" she muttered. "Oh, mighty god O-thor, grant My wish to remove Daemon's infection from the Net."

Viola felt a clear wind blow through her mind. It whispered that it would grant her this wish, if she would return to live in Mainframe forever when she came of age. She gladly accepted.

A pure circle of energy spread outwards from the light green girl. Everywhere it touched, Daemon's infection was removed.

The Mainframers smiled at her in awe. Viola smiled wanly and then collapsed. Her hair and clothes turned back to their normal colors.

* * *

She woke to an aqua sprite sitting by her bed. She stared at him in confusion. "Why are you here, Prime Guardian?"

"Ya defeated Daemon, young lady. Ah just wanted to congratulate ya." He broke into a smile. "And ta invite ya to the party tonight."

"A party? Why?"

"To honor your defeat of Daemon."

"Kewl." Her eyes lit up. "I need to find something to wear."

"Just call me when ya're ready." Turbo left quickly. There was no way he was getting involved in helping a girl pick out her clothes, especially when her eyes were glowing green. Besides, he could feel his masculine urges diminishing rapidly the longer he stayed in her presence. It was being replaced by a strong urge to give her the First Guardian's icon.

* * *

Becca Stormlord was making kung pao chicken for dinner, when her husband wandered into the kitchen with a look of confusion upon his face.

"Honey, have you seen Viola anywhere?" Piccolo asked worriedly.

She smiled. "She was zapped into the cyber city of Mainframe and defeated the supervirus Daemon. She should be meeting her future husband there in a few minutes. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

He smirked. "I'll have to meet him sometime, if he's going to marry my little girl." Then he looked at how much food she was making. "Is that enough for you and Viola?"

"Viola's not going to be home in time for dinner. She'll be home sometime tomorrow."

"WHAT?! Why?"

"She's to attend a victory party in her honor. Just because you like avoiding the publicity when you defeat an evil menace doesn't mean she does."

The Nameck grumbled and poured himself a glass of water.

* * *

The newly erected marble temple to Viola was decorated for a victory party. The jungle that Viola had created had dissolved away soon after she had collapsed. Although, for some reason a silver jaguar, rainbow-colored monkey, a charcoal ebony python, and a mauve giant tree sloth still remained.

All of the Mainframers were there, as well as assorted high-ranking Guardians. Everyone was dressed for the occasion, including Matrix; much to his sister's dismay, however, Matrix's formal wear was entirely made of leather. Dot wore her lovely red gown, and the Guardians had all changed to dress uniform.

All awaited the arrival of their guest of honor with an unnatural happiness.

Finally, Viola arrived. The sprites, binomes, and numerals smiled in awe as she was escorted by Turbo. The Prime Guardian led her onto a hastily erected stage with a spotlight shining into the very center.

Viola was dressed in a short, full-sleeved kimono ending just above her knees. The kimono was hunter green in color and bound with a teal sash. Her hair was done up in a bun with two enameled chopsticks helping to hold it in place. Hunter green slippers covered her feet.

She presented an exotic figure to the Mainframers and Guardians.

"You look like an Oriental princess, Viola," Bob said when she had descended from the stage. The poor blue sprite had lost all desire to be in any way masculine micros ago.

"She sure does," Turbo agreed. He felt a deep urge to tell her that a bluer-green color would look much better with the kimono. He struggled to resist it.

The other party-goers happily nodded in agreement. Viola's Happy-Field was going strong today.

"Thank you." Viola smiled. "Let's get this party started." Her smile changed into a smirk and 'We Are the Champions' by Queen began to play. "I thought that it would be appropriate."

The party lasted long into the night. Mike the TV had fun pestering everyone until Viola teleported him into the Web for a few nanos. After that, he remained quiet. Viola got a dance and a kiss from Bob, Matrix, Turbo, Rasta Mon, and Ray. She smiled widely when Enzo stammered out that he wanted to dance with her.

Later on, she chatted with her personal telepathic rainforest animal. The mauve giant tree sloth assured her that they wouldn't interefere with her battles in any way. Walks Too Slow also assured her that none of the other telepathic rainforest animals would interfere with the Mainframers.

* * *

The next second, Viola prepared to return home. Her father would be very upset if she didn't come home as soon as possible.Her mom would just smile and ask Viola about something that she couldn't possibly know about.

The mighty god O-thor had already agreed to transport her home as soon as she was ready.

All of the Mainframers and Guardians were there to say good-bye.

Turbo was the first to come up to her. He kissed her softly on the forehead and handed her a Guardian icon. "Traditionally, if someone who isn't a Guardian deletes a tough virus, then that person is given a Guardian icon and tutored by their system's Guardian until they came of age. Then, they went off to the Guardian Academy. Ah decided that as a User, you do not need to train as a Guardian unless ya want to. Just tap it, and your outfit will turn inta a Guardian uniform."

She smiled and carefully pinned it onto her t-shirt. Then, she clicked it. A pillar of light slammed down and when it cleared, she was wearing a sleeveless, dark green catsuit and black boots. She had metallic green bracers upon which rested a chartreuse keytool.

_I am Bubba_, it buzzed at her. She smiled in amazed greed.

After that, the other sprites came up and said their good-byes. Enzo blushed and handed her a daisy wheel when he came up. She smiled widely and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you," she said softly to him. Then she straightened up and looked at the crowd gathered to see her off. "Good-bye! And thank you! I'll try to return soon."

Dot felt a clear wind blow through her mind, emptying it of all reason and sanity. As someone completely unfamiliar with the mighty god O-thor, she did not recognize His hand in what she said next. "You're always welcome in Mainframe, Viola."

"Thank you, Dot. Good-bye!" She said one last time, as she faded away.

* * *

Viola sat on the wreckage of her chair. "That was one weird dream..."

Viola looked down at the flower in her hand. It was a daisy-wheel. Carefully, she looked down at her t-shirt. There was the icon of a Guardian from Reboot!

"I really went to Mainframe? Whoa!" Her eyes widened in amazement. "I'd better not tell anyone; they'd think I was crazy!"

Her mom chose that minute to walk into the computer room. "Oh, you're back. You might want to head out back to the waterfall and reassure your father. He was worried sick."

"Yeah, Mom. I'll go do it." Viola headed for the door, hoping against hope that her mom wouldn't ask her where she'd been. There was no way Mom could actually know where she had been.

"Oh, Viola, when you get back, tell me all about Mainframe," her mom said cheerfully.

How had she known about that?

**The End**

**Thank Mrifk**


End file.
